This invention relates to an electric motor with a multi-pole rotor and a multi-pole stator. The stator of the present invention is mounted in a housing. The poles of the stator extend parallel to the rotor axis and the rotor slots run helically with respect of the rotor axis.
German Patent DE 25 56 240 describes a drive mechanism for auxiliary systems of automotive vehicles such as windshield wipers. In that Patent, the armature slots run helically with respect to the motor axis. This results in a reduction of the pulsating torque and causes the motor to run more quietly. However, it is well known that motor operation produces troublesome noises which are typically caused by the rotation of the armature and the natural vibrations of the stator.